Boy Genius
by the guy you know and well
Summary: Alternate universe! The 'bots and 'cons and any other Cybertronian life were created by a human. Not only that but they're also human sized! Pairing pending. Jack/?
1. prologue

Boy genius

Disclaimer: I don't own TFP

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Give me the bag!" The robber yelled as he tried to take an old ladies' purse.

"No! Let go of me you whippersnapper." The older woman heatedly replied as she lifted her right arm (which had the cane) and swung it as hard as she could.

The burglar, who was expecting it, ducked just in time. He finally managed to get the purse out of the old woman's grip (which was surprisingly strong) made a 180 degree turn and ran for it. But he didn't go very far before he ran into a wall. A metal wall. One that felt a lot like a squared out chest.

Suddenly very worried, the burglar tilted his head back. He came face to faceplate with a tall metal person, confirming that his fears were correct.

"I believe that you have something that does not belong to you." The red and blue mech stated as he grabbed the human by the back of his shirt collar and effortlessly lifted the man 2 feet off the ground. The burglar quickly shook his head no. "I suggest that you return what you stole." Nodding very fast, he plopped back to the ground and went to the old lady.

"I'm sorry for what I did." He said as he handed back her purse and booked it.

"Thank you dearie." The older woman said nicely as she adjusted her glasses.

Smiling kindly, the 7 foot tall mech simply told her that 'it's my job' and turned away. Transforming into a scaled down version of a semi-truck, he drove into a glowing green vortex.

**SAME TIME: SOMEWHERE ELSE**

The scaled down semi appeared in what looked to be a makeshift base. The green swirls behind it disappeared as a 6 foot orange and white mech shifted a lever into a different position. A 6 and a half foot tall and somewhat fat looking dark green mech yelling 'hey Optimus' ran by. Not a moment later a 5 and a half foot tall yellow mech with black racing stripes also went by, beeping a 'hi'.

Transforming back into his 7 foot tall form, Optimus went to Ratchet. "I've completed my patrol of New York City. Did anything happen while I was gone?"

Stopping his typing on the terminal then turning towards the taller mech, he replied with "None so far." Looking the red and blue mech strait in the optics he continued. "Optimus, I've noticed that Soundwave has been going to our creator more often than before."

Nodding, he said "I've realized that as well."

The doc bot continued. "Each time he does he appears to need medical assistance, yet he refuses Knockout's medical expertise as well as mine."

Optimus nodded.

"Do you think that the Decepticons are trying to…?" He rolled his wrist joints causing his servos to roll in a circular motion.

Shaking his head left to right, Optimus put in his two cents. "No. I do not believe that the Decepticons would even dare do that to our shared creator."

"Then what do they want?"

"I do not believe it's what the Decepticons want, but what Soundwave wants."

Raising a metallic eyebrow Ratchet asked "And what does that mean?"

Smiling slightly Optimus replied with "You'll know in due time old friend."


	2. The Creator

Boy genius

Disclaimer: I don't own TFP

Chapter 2: The Creator

He could remember the times that Men in Black, FBI, National security, and Military people came asked questions to pretty much everyone in town, including him. What were the questions you may ask? Well I'll tell you. The one question he heard the most was: "Have you seen these?" Then they show numerous pictures of his greatest creations.

He made an entirely new race of mechanical beings. They can think for themselves, have their own beliefs, and numerous other things that humans are able to do, all without an AI. How is this possible? Space Powered Arc Reactor cabling, or SPARK for short. The 'c' is changed to a 'k'.

The Sparks of his creations aren't self-sustaining as he had hoped and never will be; instead they run on a mineral that he discovered sticking out of the ground. It looks to be like a crystal that glows blue.

He went through the internet and it seems that no such thing has been discovered yet, so he has taken the liberty of naming it 'Energon'.

And don't get me started on the artifacts. After I created those repulsive things I quickly realized that I made them a bit too powerful. Take the Apex Armor for example, I reinforced that thing to the point that it can be crushed by a full grown redwood tree and even then it wouldn't have a single scratch on it. I specifically designed it to be indestructible. To make it I had to mix varies metals, alloys, and several different minerals. And the glass visor, you don't want to know. So, seeing that I couldn't destroy them, I sent each and every one of those over powered items all over the planet, each of them hundreds of miles apart. I made sure to make it so that no one but me can remove them, but I fear that the Prime can do so as well.

The Forge of Solus Prime, biggest mistake I could possibly make. When wielded by a Prime it can be used to make just about anything desired. Get a slab of metal, hammer it a few times with the forge, and you instantly got a bazooka that can shoot explosive plasma bolts that can do more damage than an armor piercing round made of depleted uranium fired from an M1 Abrams Tank. I know that because I did the calculations.

But enough of that, I want to talk about what happened today. Now today was just like any other scientific day. The Sun was shining brightly in space 92,960,000 miles away from Earth; the birds were chirping their native mating call; and the air particles were pushing their way past the trees and leaves. I was in my room fixing Soundwave (again) who was sitting on my bed. I noticed how he clenched and unclenched his digits when I brush my hands on his energon lines, now come to think of it, he seems to shudder when I touch him wherever.

I shake my head. I know what he wants, but it can never work between creator and creation. Or maybe it can.

I now lay in my bed, Soundwave returned to his own team hours ago. I think about life. How we're just tiny specks of dust floating through space compared to the universe, we're not even that, we are much smaller than dust. Comparing us to the Universe is like comparing a microscopic organism to the Milky Way galaxy.

I think like that because I'm smart. And I'm smart because I am who I am. And who I am… is Jack Darby.


End file.
